chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Voight
Henry "Hank" Voight is a Sergeant in the Chicago Police Department and the current squad commander of the District 21 Intelligence Unit. Voight portrays a tough guy that likes to get the job done, no matter how many people he hurts or how many rules he breaks. Voight's unit always respects him greatly, even though Voight has been investigated many times for taking bribes and breaking protocol. Chicago P.D. Summary Voight had a strained relationship with his son, Justin Voight. Justin usually acts out to get the attention of his father, usually by driving under the influence, taking drugs and fighting. Justin was involved in a gang hit, and Hank managed to take the heat away from his son; he subsequently forced Justin to enlist in the United States Army, where he would learn discipline and the proper way of life. Although he doesn't act sorry about his decision, Hank would often get Lindsay's support about it. Justin's old girlfriend, Olive, gets pregnant but is kidnapped along with Hank by a man named Ian (who is later killed) and his partner in a Chicago PD episode. Voight often struggles with expressing his feelings especially with his own son due to their tense relationship, but he is known for his loving heart, even if he doesn't show it, and helping out vulnerable, young people. Hank fostered Erin Lindsay when she was a teenager while she was addicted to drugs; however, Voight helped her become clean, and was an informant to Voight and eventually joined the Chicago Police Department, then the Intelligence Unit. Recently, Voight has helped D'Anthony, a thirteen-year-old boy who was in an abusive gang that his cousin had forced him into. Voight takes D'Anthony to his aunt and gives her $5,000 to look after him and take care of his needs. The foster care for Erin Lindsay extends to several other young people in his community, although on some occasions, this ends up being the cause of their undoing and death, and grief to Voight. So far, he has lost two of them, Hannah Cates and Marcus, on different cases, though both committed suicide by cop. Many other police officers and civilians suspect Voight of being a dirty cop. However, he is affiliated with Internal Affairs (IA), which is part of an operation to bring down some of the biggest names in Chicago's crime history. In Season 2, Olive meets Voight and reveals she is pregnant with Justin's son. He takes a liking to her and invites her over for lunch twice. This leads to him being attacked as he goes to his basement to his safe to give Olive money. The team figures that Olive was involved and isn't who she says she is. However, the kidnappers threaten Olive's life, leading Voight to open the safe. Olive reveals later on that they threatened to kill the baby if she told anyone unless she helped them attack & rob Voight. He helps her through it. Chicago Fire Summary Voight's methods have caused friction with Lieutenant Matthew Casey (Jesse Spencer), a firefighter with the Chicago Fire Department, alongside Gabriela Dawson, the sister of Detective Antonio Dawson. Casey arrived on the scene of a serious motor vehicle accident, where the driver (Voight's son Justin) had been drinking. The passenger of the vehicle Justin hit was a 10-year old boy who was paralyzed by the waist down. Voight tried many illegal methods to stop Matthew Casey from filing a truthful report, first beginning with bribery, which then escalated to physical threats towards Casey and his fiancée. Voight attempted to have Casey injured or killed, but was arrested by Dawson in a sting. While in prison he offers Gabriela Dawson information on who shot Antonio, who was working undercover at the time. This was in exchange for a future favor, which Dawson reluctantly accepted. Internal Affairs (I.A.) later released Voight from prison and promoted him to Sergeant of the Intelligence Unit at CPD. Voight began working with Dawson and Detective Juiliet "Jules" Willhite to investigate a series of murders relating to pharmacy nurses. The case was related to a drug dealer named Thomas Cobb whom Voight killed to protect Casey. Unfortunately, Hallie was murdered after accidentally discovering a drug operation at the hospital she worked at. Later in the series, he investigates a gang drive-by shooting which claimed the life of a young girl. Working alongside Dawson and Detective Erin Lindsay, Voight uses firefighter Joe Cruz's brother, Leon, who had former ties to the gang, as part of a sting. The operation ended with the successful capture of the intended gang lord, but also the deaths of two gang members. Notes and Trivia * Voight distinctly uses a 9mm SIG-Sauer P229R pistol as his service weapon. In Season 2, this is temporarily switched out for a 9mm SIG-Sauer P226R. Prior to the series premiere of Chicago P.D., his P229R had a two-tone finish, before he switched to an all-black variant. ** Also notable is how he rarely ever wields his gun with both hands, instead opting to use one. Jason Beghe commented that this initiative was due to laziness, but later kept at it so as to build into Voight's tough nature. * Voight has so far mainly used five different vehicles and has wrecked only one. He has driven a first-gen Dodge Durango (T-boned in Call It Macaroni), a Cadillac Escalade, a Ford Police Interceptor Utility, a Ford Explorer Sport, and a third-gen Dodge Durango SRT. Gallery images.jpg|Voight and Detective Lindsay Chicago PD Season 1 Cast.jpg|The Crew imagesNZT4UD8P.jpg imagesXMYUC8FV.jpg Appearances Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Intelligence Unit Members